I Miss You
by Raingypsy
Summary: A fic based off the song, I Miss you by 'And then I turned seven'. Features George Weasley's thoughts on his brothers funeral.


Hey everyone. This is my first ever songfic so I apologise if it isn't up to scratch. I was listening to this song and thought it fit perfectly with the story idea I had. Hope you enjoy, and I recomend downloading the song if you haven't heard it. It's quite beautiful.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the great JK Rowling, I have simply borrowed them temporarily. The song, "I miss you", is property of the great band, 'And then i turned seven'.

* * *

It was supposed to be for the 'common good'. Voldemort had fallen, Harry Potter, the 'boy who lived' had been victorious and wizards and witches from across the world had rejoiced. Why then, did life not return normal? Was it the massive destruction? The physical and emotional scars the battle had left? Or was it the horrific causalities? The loss of innocent loved ones?

_Yesterday was full of tears, knowing death has just been here. All was lost but not forgot, the pain controls my every thought. A new day's battle has begun, all was lost and nothing's won I can't wait to see the day, when the tears all go away.... _

For George Weasley, it was the latter. Staring at the dull brown coffin, he let a sob escape. It was a perfect day. Shining sun, clear blue skies without a hint of cloud. It was not a day one should be burying their brother.

Though, George mused morbidly, there really was no 'good' day to hold a funeral. It made no difference if it was raining, snowing or sunny, the end result was the same. The person had perished, passed on, or any other saying that tried to sugar coat the fact that Fred wasn't coming back.

_I miss you, I kissed you, when we layed you in your grave. I need you to believe you, things were meant to be this way... _

One shouldn't be here on such a glorious day, staring at the harsh looking coffin and listening to a man sprouting hollow, 'comforting' words about a boy he didn't even know. He shouldn't be looking across at his mother, witnessing her sobs as she laid her son to rest.

_Today came with shattered dreams, everything's not what it seems. Don't think death won't come get you, cause it will life's misconstrued. Though my battle's just begun, I'm dropping arms and going to run. I can't wait to see the day, when these painful tears all go away.... _

_Why Fred?_ The thought had plagued George ever since he had witnessed Fred's cursed body hit the cold cement floor. Why not him? After all, a life was a life. Who had decided that his life was more important than his twin brothers? It had been described in the Daily Prophet as a 'tragic loss', a 'regrettable loss of life'. 'War was never fair', it had went on to profess. These sentiments did little to ease the pain George felt.

_I miss you, I kissed you, when we layed you in your grave. I need you to believe you, things were meant to be this way... _

The coffin had been lowered. The dirt had been laid. A firm hand on the shoulder from his father, was the only thing restraining George from rushing over and attacking the soil. As the minister said his final words, George prayed, for another ten minutes. Ten more minutes was all he asked. Just ten minutes to tell Fred that he loved him, to ask him how he was supposed to go on without him.

"Stuff happens", George knew Fred would have said. "Stuff happens and there's not a thing you can do about it."

_I did nothing at all, it's all my fault your gone Your face on my wall, it tells it all, you will live on... _

George wiped his running nose on his sleeve. This was it. A large floral bouquet had been conjured and had been laid on the freshly dug soil. The whole cemetery seemed to have frozen, not even a twitter from a bird could be heard. It appeared a silent tribute to Fred. Placing an arm around his sisters hunched shoulders, George knew life would never be the same again. And really, how could it? Twenty years of life, extinguished in one fatal blow.

As Fred's body was finally laid to rest, his lifeless body buried deep beneath the soil, his voice never to utter a joke again, his eyes never to sparkle in mischief, a part of George was buried as well.

* * *

A/N: Please review and let me know what I did right/wrong.


End file.
